Art of Love
by Ladyhawk-s
Summary: A story of curiosity killing Futaba and her implementing any means necessary to see what the elusive Inari is working on


_** o, it is now day 5 and im about ready to throw the towel suodsuagdsad ok im going to try not to but i almost forgot to upload today and that is a major s i n. so take this very short fic about Futaba and Yusuke. It really has no plot and is just fluffy. "But Co, will you upload anything other than fluff?" and maybe. Im thinking. I mean these games already made me feel things so maybe my mind is just "MAKE THEM HAPPY" but ill add angst. one day**_

The only sounds in the room were of Futaba's rapid typing and the deep thoughts of Yusuke with the sketchbook on his lap. They were quiet, deeply entrenched in their work; Futaba working on the latest hack and Yusuke drawing ...something. Everytime she looked his way, his eyebrows furrowed in, concentrated on the paper in front of him. She never really paid attention to what he drew, just knew that he was in the middle of his next big artwork. Well, she could relate to that in a weird way. The Internet was changing by the minute, making her breakthroughs obsolete. So she had something to build on.

While normally she left Yusuke alone and didn't bother disturbing, today she felt a bit...different. Futaba didn't know if she was restless or if she just wanted to bother the guy but she was actually interested in what he was working on. Curiosity kept nipping her and it didn't help that his face looked kinda cute when he was deep in thought like that.

"Hey, Inari, whatcha working on?" Futaba asked, tilting her head to the side. Nothing. "Inari?" A low grumble came out of him that she thought was the beginning of an answer until he pulled his pencil away from the sketch pad and tilted it around for perspective assistance. Another sound came out and he went back to furiously scribbling against the page.

God, what a dense moron.

Now Futaba made a new mission for herself: Steal the attention from the Inari.

She decided to start off small. While he was a dumbass, she needed to test the waters. Test how far she could take it before he noticed. Slowly, her fingers brought post it notes closer to her and they balled the individuals notes into crumpled masses. She tossed one to him. It hit his forehead and dropped to the floor but he still kept scribbling, his eyes not moving up. So she slowly made the balls bigger and continuously threw them at him. Nothing. Maybe there was one time that he grumbled but then he snapped back to his drawing, even turning the sketchbook another angle so he could shade.

Throwing balls at him? Ineffective.

Next plan.

Futaba crouched on her chair and stared him down, her eyes peered above her glasses. She studied his face carefully, mapping out the lines and features that structured around his skull. She could see the way his teeth bit his lip in concentration. The way his eyes squinted with each precise pencil line. The way his forehead scrunched up. Gliding through the air, Futaba raised her arm and poked his forehead. He didn't move. She poked him again. Still nothing. So she hopped a little closer and poked his cheek. He moved his face away but still kept his attention on the page. She poked his other cheek. Same movement but just the opposite. The final move was poking his nose. He sniffed and left it like that.

Alright so, that plan didn't work either. Now it was time to be more invasive.

Her legs stood up her chair and walked towards the bed where he was sitting on. She crawled onto the sheets and inches closer to him. Just as she was about to see what he was doing, Yusuke ripped the page away from her vision. Question marks popped up in her mind so she tried peering from the other side. Yusuke did the exact same thing. "Oh, c'mon Inari!" She shouted in exasperation. "Let me see!"

"An artist never reveals his work before it's finished," Yusuke grumbled, dodging her every movement to try to see.

"That's so dumb! What could be so important that you can't let me see?"

"It may not be important to you but it is important to me. I'll show you when I'm finished," he calmly responded back, somehow fighting back against her now flustered arms trying to push through. It was as if he read her movements before she could even do them.

Futaba tried to be nice. She tried to go down the easy route. Now things were going to get a bit more personal.

"Fine, if that's how you wanna do things," Futaba growled out. Her hand gripped his upper arm and she yanked him towards her.

"Wha-!" Yusuke began to say, sketchbook falling out his hand, before his lips crashed against Futaba's. At first, she could feel him struggling and his position contorted weirdly against hers but he soon melted into her and their kiss deepened in each other, lips forming against curves and meshing. Futaba could feel the vibrations of his moans against her mouth. Her hands cupped his face, bringing him closer so she could trickle them down his neck, his back, down his waist, resting against his behind where her fingers gave a small press that made him shiver against her touch. She could feel one of his hands against her neck, thumb against her cheek. Her hands explored a bit more, letting go of his body for a second as she leaned closer and-

"GOT IT!" Futaba shouted in squealed delight, bringing the sketchbook up after letting go of their kiss.

Yusuke sat shocked for a moment before his mind came back to him. "Futaba-!" He recoiled but it ended up being too late as she brought it to eye level to inspect it.

And then, the maniacal smile plastered on her face softened as she looked at the drawing.

It was a sketch of her, smiling over her shoulder as she worked on the computer. It was probably a rare thing that happened during the time they were together but he managed to capture it perfectly, as if the image printed in his mind. The drawing was by no means completed, there were still a lot of details that needed to be sewn in but her figure was nearly done, clothed in an outfit that she told Yusuke one time that she heavily enjoyed. The fact he remembered so many little things made her feel a weird, bubbly feeling inside.

"Futaba, are you feeling ill?" Yusuke asked, shaking her out of her trance and bringing back to reality.

"No, why?" She asked back, though her voice cracked heavily and tears burned her eyes.

"Well you're making that face you do when you're not feeling well or in a lot of pain. Did my drawing being uncompleted cause you pain? See this is why I told you not to look prior to me completing it-"

But he didn't get to finish his statement. Futaba wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled into his shoulder, smelling the warm cologne against his skin. "Stupid Inari…." She grumbled out, smashing her face into him.

"Well, what do you think of it so far? I know it's not complete so it's absolutely hideous and probably doesn't capture any form of the theme of love but then again, it's far from complete ..."

God, he was so dense! It was so obvious she loved it but he just kept thinking she was about to get sick.

Yet,

He did say that he wanted to capture the theme of love aka something that she felt towards him as well. She brought her face away and looked at him, returning the book back. "It's really not your best work at all and you didn't even get my face right, like I don't look like this at all and I've seen better shading from a child-"

"Good lord you are right, I'm going to have to redo it-"

"But!" She interrupted him, cutting him off before he could down another artistic tangent. "I really like it. It's….maybe one of my favorite pieces from you….I think I would want to keep this once your done….." Futaba whispered out, red blasted on her cheeks and eyes looking everywhere but at him.

"Futaba…?"

She brought her lips to him once more, this time a serious and light kiss. This time, Yusuke kissed back with a sweetness that only he knew how to provide.

It was wonderful and beautiful and something that Sojiro would dismiss immediately but she loved moments like this. If she could stop time with Yusuke like this, she would. He was weird, strange, and sometimes dumb but he was also the only person Futaba wanted to have this connection with.

Futaba would never admit it to anyone but she loved Yusuke. And Yusuke loved her back. And that's all she could ever ask for.


End file.
